Visión
Visión is a mexican TV network established in October 1986, it is based in Queretaro. History Founded by the members of the Asociación Mexicana de Telecomunicaciones in late 1986. In 1987 the network just reached 10% of Mexican territory. And the rest via-satellite. Visión currently covers almost 80% of the country by over-the-air signal. The network was named Telemexico or T3M from 1986 to 1994. CTV3 from July 1994 to December, 1997, Vision 2000 from January 1st, 1998 to July 2002. And TV3 from July 30th, 2002 to October 28th, 2016. Programming The network broadcasts movies, news and American, British, Canadian, French and original series, a variety of sports like American Football and Mexican and international soccer, the Summer and Winter Olympics, etc. Weekdays schedule 05:00 ' Televentas.com' 06:00 Panorama Noticias al despertar 08:00 Panorama Regional 'al despertar 09:00 '¡Arriba y de buenas! 11:00 The Triplets '(Lunes. Miércoles y viernes) '''44 Cats '(Martes y jueves) 11:30 '''Arthur (Lunes. Miércoles y viernes) Clifford (Martes y jueves) 12:00 Visión Go! * Garfield and Friends:' Mondays, wednesdays and fridays 12:00 * '¡Hey Arnold!:''' Tuesdays and Thursdays 12:00 * '''Miraculous, Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Mondays, wednesdays and fridays 12:30 * The Loud House:''' Tuesday and Thursday 12:30 pm * '''Animaniacs:''' Mondays, wednesdays and fridays 13:00 * '''Bunnicula:''' Tuesdays 13﻿﻿:﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿00 * ''Kite wars''' Thursdays 13﻿﻿:﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿00 13:30 '''El remate' (Monday, wednesday and friday) Zapeando '''(Tuesday and Thursday) 15:00 '''Así nos va 16:30 Vidas '''(Mondays) '''El tiempo no perdona (Tuesdays and Thursdays) Visarts '(Wednesdays) '''El Diván '(Fridays) 17:00 '''Panorama Noticias a la Tarde 18:00 Panorama Regional '''Edición de la Tarde 18:30 'En Colores '' Mondays, wednesdays and fridays '''Medio Tiempo de Parodia '(Tuesday and Thursday) 19:00 ' '''México Directo' 20:00 El intermedio''' Viernes al fin '''(Fridays) 21:00 '''The Witches Heart Mondays Orphan Black Tuesdays Skins '''(Thursdays) ''Copa MX'' (Wednesdays - occasionally) '''Liga MX Fridays 22:00 Serial Experiments Lain Mondays and wednesdays Noir Tuesdays and thursdays 22:45 Panorama Noticias Última Edición 23:15 Arena 44 00:00 La lista roja '(Monday) '''Misfits '(Tuesday and Thursday) 'Profilage '(Wednesday) 03:00 '''Out of air Weekend schedule Saturday 06:00 Televentas.com 09:00 Animaniacs 09:30 ¡Hey Arnold! 10:00 Mona the Vampire 10:30 Kite wars 11:00 Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir 11:30 The Loud House 12:00 Movie/Major League Baseball 16:00 Profilage 17:00 A French Village 18:00 Cifras y letras 19:00 Pyramid 20:00 47 segundos 21:00 Movie'/Ascenso MX Soccer' 23:00 Sonambulando 00:00 Equipo de investigación 02:00 Televentas.com 03:00 Off Air Sunday 06:00 Televentas.com 09:00 Rocket Power 09:30 ChalkZone 10:00 Les Contes de la Rue Broca 10:30 Kite wars 11:00 Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir 11:30 The Loud House 12:00 Mov'ie/Ascenso MX Soccer' 14:00 Visión Local 16:00 Profilage 17:00 A French Village 18:00 Cifras y letras 19:00 Pyramid 20:00 47 segundos 21:00 Arena 44 22:00 Timeless 23:00 Al Grano 00:30 Equipo de investigación 02:00 Televentas.com 03:00 Off Air Original series Alta Velocidad (Speeding) (2010): Two racing car drivers, the son and the daughter of old rivals, fall in a forbidden love. El Imperio (The Empire) (2010-2015): Marcos Lopez, owner of the Emperors, a fictional Mexican soccer team, suddenly dies during his vacations in Puerto Vallarta. Then Carlota Reyes, his widow, gains the team's control, but she's not prepared to deal with the nuts and bolts of being the General Manager of a successful team. She will have the help of Rogelio Murillo, manager of the team. To protect it and Carlota from the obscure interests from Marcos' nephew Francisco and his lover, a power hungry former actress and journalist. Amuletos (The Amulets, 2011) Three ancient amulets had disappeared from a tiny town in the Gulf coast. Four vacationing students will try to find them and to fight a foreign corporation that stole the relics to force the town's people to move to another place, so they can build an enormous luxury beach club and resort over their homes. Culpados (Guilty, 2013) A fire in a luxury hotel in Mexico City will start an investigation led by Judge Monica Moreno. The main suspect, Fernando Trujillo, an important politician, will be involved in a plot of suspicions and secrets Carla (2015) '''Short series about a young man questioning his loyalty to his long time girlfriend Karla. '''Fatales (2016): Version of Cinemax's Femme Fatales Sin Secretos entre Nosotros (No Secrets Among Us, 2015-...) '''Everyone has a secret to hide... '''Volare: Séptimo cielo (Volare: 7th Heaven, 2015) '''Story about the life of the employees of an airline. '''Frida Runaway (2016-...) Ojos verdes (Green Eyes, 2016-...) La lista roja (The red list, 2018) 'Version of Lifetime TV series ''The Client list '''Túneles (Tunnels, 2018) Original telenovelas Sin Entender (Misunderstood, 2010) The story of Kurt, a German immigrant in Mexico who finds it hard to learn Spanish, but falls in love with his teacher: Olga. '''Almas Traicionadas (Betrayed Souls, 2010-2011) '''Tells the story of four couples within which lies and infidelity are the principal problems they face. '''Creo que no es el (He's not him, 2011) '''A thriller about a woman who suspects that her husband has been replaced for an impostor. '''La Doble Vida (Double Life, 2012) '''A woman pretends to be her dying identical twin. External links TV3 at Foromedios, includes a regularly actualized programming chart Category:Fictional television networks Category:Mexican TV Stations Category:Channel 44 Category:Mexico